


one peg knocked off the machine

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Patton mention, Remus mention, logan mention, no happy ending, this is pure angst lads.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: Virgil's breaks and ducks out but is good in the end, then roman is kind of treated like the villain indirectly and ducks out because at this point he has more anxiety and depression then Virgil and Patton combined*~warnings~* angst, no happy ending, crying, ducking out, food mention, insomnia mention, self deprivation, bad self esteem, probably depression, (i think hats all if there's anything else please tell me
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	one peg knocked off the machine

**Author's Note:**

> YOU SEE PEOPLE, THIS IS WHY WE DON'T GENTLY ADD SOMETHING TO MY ANGST PROMPTS, I WILL WRITE IT AND I WILL MAKE EVERYONE SUFFER
> 
> original prompt: https://lunasfriendgabby.tumblr.com/post/190541609355/imagine-like-a-day-or-two-pre-aa-when-roman-is-mid
> 
> NOW ROMAN HAS SOME DUMB THICCC DEPRESSION! DUMB THICCC THREE C'S DUMB. THICCC.

Roman and Virgil had been debating about something, roman couldn't tell what anymore, but what he does remember is himself calling Virgil a passive aggressive insult, he’d done it before, but the difference between then and now is…

That look… 

That look that Virgil gave roman, it made him know how bad he messed up, for a prince, he felt more like the villains he had slain in the imagination,

Virgil looked close to tears, everyone could see that something had just snapped, he couldn't take it anymore, but his fight-or-flight hadn't decided which yet so he just stood there, and the small height difference was still so… it made Virgil feel like he was so small, it was a small height difference but now, when he- he just couldn't stand the insults anymore it felt like roman was towering over him,

And he just… couldn't take anymore of it. And…. he just sunk out, leaving roman to stare, he couldn't even fully grasp how bad he messed up, all he could do was stare at the place the side previously stood,

____

Around a day and seven hours later, and they were all supposed to make a video, and when Logan explained he had ducked out…

Roman knew it was his fault, he knew it, 

It was a relief they had all gotten Virgil back, and maybe this time Virgil would feel more at home,

____

Roman knew it was his fault, but- then he realized all the other knew too, and it was ok if they were a little more distant, he couldn't blame them, but… they started “forgetting” to invite him to movie nights

It was ok, if Virgil wanted to take a bit to be with the others and not him, he really couldn't blame him, after all who would want to hang out with someone who pretty much bullied you, 

But as the weeks went by they would “forget” to include roman in things, Logan didn't really talk to him, well at least he didn't talk to him more than usual, and Patton- Patton still cared for roman, he did check up on roman, but… he knew Patton blamed him too,

I mean who wouldn't? He was the one to blame, he was the cause, he was the one who insulted him whenever they argued or debated, or sometimes when they just talked,

He was the one responsible. It was just a fact, and who would want to hang out with someone who made Virgil almost duck out completely?

After around a month he stopped going out of his room unless absolutely crucial, he put a mini fridge and microwave in his room so he didn't starve,

And besides from the semi-weekly check up from Patton he barely opened the door, and even though Logan didn't recognize it a lot, he was smart, he was able to memorize the routines of everyone, so if he had to go restock food he would wait until around 4 am to go to the kitchen.

He sometimes worried about the sides, especially Virgil, (who he’s sure would appreciate his efforts to not be seen unless a video was happening) because he often stays up until 3, he knew he was an insomniac but geez,

After about three months he realized that Remus most definitely could take over his duty as creativity, and even if it was an adjustment for Thomas, he could do it, he could live almost completely the same without him, sure the content may be a bit darker, but that doesn't matter, because he easily make could do without him, and roman knew it was selfish of him but he didn't really want to stay, but the scariest thing is… what if they didn't come and find him? What if they were waiting until he did duck out to replace him with Remus? Would they do that?   
  


At this point he didn't know, 

He sighed and carefully sunk into the imagination, it was his home away from home, like a secret garden, sure the other sides could get in but they rarely needed to, they only go in if they need to design something or find roman and he doubts the would look for him, and they very rarely need to make something, so he thinks he’s ok

Then a thought occurs to him, if he ducks out...would Remus claim the light imagination?

_ Would anyone stop him?  _

_ Would anyone care? _   
  


He shakes his head trying to get the thought to leave as he walks around aimlessly, 

__ If you get kidnapped by the dragon witch would anyone care?   
  
He shakes his head again, he doesn't know why these thoughts plague him, but at this point, he doesn't care, he walks over to the stream and sits by the edge, he sighs and splashes his face, 

It was a situation of his own making, he knows his way of showing love isn't the best and he was getting better about it! But- he sighs again, he stared at the water, he barely notices when several hours pass and the orange and pink are overcoming the sky, he lazily looks up and blinks,

Wow did he really just spend so long out here? He didn't even do anything productive, nothing creative, nothing,

If he doesn't do his job what's his purpose? at least Remus does his job,

Maybe if roman ducks out maybe no one will notice? 

As his thoughts swirled around he realized he hopes no one comes, yeah it might hurt, but what if they are angry? What if they think he just wants Virgil's attention? What if they think it's his twisted way of ‘getting back at them’? 

It didn't matter though, because even if he tried to deny it, he had already made his decision. 

And With tears slipping down his face he was gone


End file.
